Firsk And The Ink Demon
by Empv
Summary: 25 years after the pacifist route today was Firsk’s 25th birthday and Toriel was going to head to the grocery store but she never came back and Firsk was on her way to find her but what she stumble upon was a old wooden workshop that seemed abandoned for centuries...
1. chapter 1

25 years later.. after the Pacifist Route~

Frisk woke up in her bed. She was excited because today is the day that she and all her friends will celebrate her 25th birthday! Frisk couldn't believe that today was truly the day! Everybody was trying to keep it a surprise for her,but,she already knows. Frisk is very smart. Anyway, she went downstairs into the kitchen. Toriel was making breakfast, while Sans is sitting on the chair half-asleep, as always. Toriel turned around.

Toriel said, "Good morning Frisk."

Frisk settled into her seat at the table. The movement of the chair plus Frisk moving around made Sans spring to life.

"Oh,uh,morning kiddo,I mean lady, I mean woman, I mean..." stammered Sans. It was hard to pick the right words. Frisk puts her hand on Sans's shoulder.

"It's alright, Sans, as a adult you can call me kiddo or whatever you would like to call me." Frisk's words were like a huge hug.

Sans did a small chuckle,"Thanks kid."

As Toriel carries up the breakfast plates, showing the food they were having. Smiling, Frisk began eating today. It will be the most special day of her life.


	2. Chapter 2:Im Off To The Store

A few minutes later, after breakfast~

Toriel was saying goodbye to Frisk and Sans. She is going to the grocery store for a special reason. Frisk already knows why.."Okay see ya."

Frisk says goodbye to Toriel.

Toriel looks towards Sans,"Bye Tori.",says Sans.

"Bye Sans.", says Toriel. She kisses him farewell on the lips and gets in the car waves bye. She starts the car and drives away.

Sans waves bye to the back of her car as it drives away.

"I hope she doesn't get tired on the way back.", says Sans as he winks towards Frisk.

"Eh?", he had one-eyebrow up to see if Frisk gets the joke, but ,Frisk wasn't laughing.

"That was a good try, Sans. I hope you drive me crazy after.", says Frisk with a big smirk on her face. Her eyes widen as she and Sans burst into laughter, exhaling deep sighs after putting their arms around each other to hold themselves up.

"She'll be back.",said Frisk

On the road~

Toriel was humming a catchy song on the radio. While driving she saw something she couldn't eexplain. While she stopped at something she saw across the street, it looked like through her car door window a old abandoned. The main goal is to go to the grocery store. One peek at the abandoned building, won't hurt,would it? Toriel got out of the car and walked towards the gates that were surrounding it there was a sign on the gate,... Joey Drew Studios.

That doesn't stop her from going in through the gates. She was looking around at the building, it was small and looked old. Something came out of the shadows on the roof. Toriel jumped in fear, a creature, a bow tie as white as snow, that had sharp claws that are as pointy as claws. Toriel tried to make a run for it but the creature stopped her by jumping on her, letting out a mighty roar, making Toriel frightened and defenseless.


	3. Chapter 3:Where’s Toriel

The Next Day~

Frisk gave Sans a plate of food for him to eat.

"Here you go,Sans.",said Frisk.

"Thanks,Frisk.", said Sans. He started to munch on his food. This made Frisk have a slight smile. She looked out the window which showed the parking lot.

"Is Toriel coming back? It was yesterday when she left.", Frisk said to herself as she stepped outside to think about it. When she stepped outside, she was surprised to see lots of monsters and humans all celebrating. Some were holding a big banner sign that said, "Happy Birthday Frisk!".

In front of all those people,and,monsters were Papyrus, Undyne,Alphys, Asgore and many more. Frisk makes Sans comes outside.

"Wow,you got a big audience, Frisk.", applauds Sans in shock.

"Happy birthday Frisk, we hope that you will get awesome presents and have a delicious cake!"shouts Papyrus.

Everybody continues to cheer Asgore. He saw Sans come out of the house, but where was Toriel?

"Hold,on a sec,Papyrus.,said Asgore.

He steps forward to Frisk and Sans, "Frisk,Sans where's Toriel?"

Sweaty feeling begin to float all over himself even on his forehead.

"Toriel said she's off to the grocery store, but, she never returned.", everybody gasped in shock

"She must been kidnapped! Dont worry as a police officer, Undyne would find her and would kill that person who would ever kidnap her!".

,Shouts Undyne as everybody stares at her "Undyne I'm sure that Toriel is safe I mean she didn't return since yesterday it's not yet big of a deal.", remarks Alphys sweetly. Undyne looks down at her.

"It is that big of a deal ! Alphys, I hate to see any of my friends mysteriously vanish.", said Undyne as she touches Alphys's chin, to make Alphys look up close into Undyne's eyes.

"Because, if that was you, I would totally come the rescue.",exclaimsUndyne.

Alphys blush and Asgore rolling his eyes, as he was watching this and turns back towards Frisk, "Frisk I need you to go find Toriel and bring her back here to make sure she's safe.",said Asgore. Frisk nods as she ran towards her car and wave goodbye to everyone as she got in the car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4:She Must Be In There

It was a long drive for Frisk to find Toriel. It took her until nightfall while she was looking for her, she stopped the car. There were footprints that look like Toriel's on the ground that led to an abandoned building.

"She must be in there.", Frisk thought to herself.

She got out of the car and followed the footprints that led into the old building. She reached the door to the building, and opened it slowly and gently. This was to make sure the door won't fall into the ground. What was revealed behind the door was a wooden room, and there was a projector flashing light ,a desk near it with paper on it,and,ink puddles all around the room. Frisk looked around the room.

She said to herself,"Alright Toriel, let's see if you are around here somewhere."

Then Frisk began walking around to see where Toriel might be.


	5. Chapter 5:Toriel Found

Frisk looked and looked. Frisk wanted to see if Toriel was near, but ,she couldn't find her anywhere. All hope was lost! Suddenly, she heard,

"Frisk?" The name echoed across the room. Frisk ran to find Toriel again. She saw that she was in a small room with planks of wood. What was attached was covered in ink to keep the wooden planks in place.

"Toriel!", shouted Frisk as she ran to the wooden planks to scrap the ink off of them to free her.

" Frisk,how did you find me?"Toriel was so grateful.

Frisk continued to try and scrape the ink off.

"No time to explain. I'm here to get you out right after I free you!",shouted Frisk as she ripped out a ball of ink and threw it on the ground behind her.

"Frisk, don't free me! I'd rather die here."said Toriel.

Frisk stopped and looked down at Toriel.

"Why?",asked Frisk. Why would Toriel would say something like that?

"Because I don't think that you would be safe here. Just leave without me.",Toriel sadly trying to make a sacrifice to Frisk. Frisk was too speechless to say a word until they heard a loud roar from behind.

"Who's there?" asked Frisk as she turns around.


	6. Chapter 6:Hello Bendy

The creature stood silently still.

"I said.. who's there show yourself!", yelled Frisk.

The creature slowly stepped out from the shadows. Into the light revealed a creature made out of ink. The face was melting. It made Frisk opened her mouth in shock! The creature made a low growl and turned it's head. It looked over behind Frisk to see Toriel behind the planks of wood. Then it looked at Frisk and started to growl. A growl that was frightening.

"Woah..woah.. it's okay." Frisk calmly speaks to the creature.

She tries to put her hand on his face, but, he backed away. It snarled like a lion. Frisk looked on. What was next? The creature which was similar to a poster but more cuter than the poster. The poster said, "Bendy In The Dancing Demon."

As Frisk looked back on the creature, "Bendy?"

She asked to see if she was saying it's name correctly. The creature down on it's four legs with a grunt. It started with a low growl, opening and closing it's teeth. The reflection of Frisk showed in it's inky melted face.

"Hello,Bendy,please! I'm here to get Toriel,don't hurt me.", Frisk whispers softly. Bendy looked up to see Toriel, again. Frisk growled at her more aggressively.

"Uh, I'll take her place as your prisoner!",offers Frisk.

Bendy stops growling ,then,turned his head sideways in confusion.

"I'll take her place as prisoner since I'm bothering you,anyway.",said Frisk,again.

A minute later~

Frisk was behind the inky planks of wood. Toriel was getting ready to leave. Before Toriel left,she said,"Frisk,you don't have to do this."

As Frisk replied back, "I know but I promise I'll come back."

As Toriel heard the ink demon snare meaning.

"Time to go." Toriel walked away slowly to the exit. While doing so,Bendy looked closely at Frisk,then snarled at her, and,walked away.


	7. Chapter 7:Frisk Is Trapped

Back at Frisk's house, everybody was waiting for Frisk and Toriel. They saw a car pull up. Everyone got super excited to see if Frisk and Toriel were inside. They saw Toriel get out. Asgore and Sans ran up to her. Asgore pushes Sans out of the way.

"Oh,Toriel! I'm glad to see you again!.",squealed Asgore.

"Nice to see you again Asgore. I am going to get a hug from my husband.",dismissed Toriel.

Sans walks up to her. Toriel moved away from Asgore. She hugged Sans. After hugging Sans, Sans went to check and see if Frisk was in the car. There was no sign of Frisk! Sans went over to Toriel.

"Toriel, where's Frisk?",He asked. Toriel was very sad.

"Frisk is trapped", she revealed. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Oh my!", shouted Mettaton from the back of the crowd.

"I know.",said Toriel. She looked up at the sky, and took a deep breath. All she thought was I hope that Frisk will be alright.


	8. Chapter 8:Feed

Meanwhile At The Workshop~

Frisk was sitting all alone in the cell,behind the bars, which kept her from moving freely. She is ,also,hungry. The sound of her growling stomach made Bendy turn and look as but, he turned and looked away. "He probably doesn't care anyway.", thought Frisk.

One Minute Later~

Frisk tried to ignore a growling stomach. All of a sudden, a can dropped through the bars and rolled to Frisk, stopping right in front of her. Frisk picked up the can. The Can was labeled,"Bacon Soup". She looked at the bars. She could see Bendy's face. As she walked closer to it, she reached through the bars to put her hand on his face. Bendy growled viciously at her and ran off. Frisk turned her head on its side trying to understand. She watched Bendy go.

She wondered, "What is up with him?"


	9. Chapter 9:Hello

After eating the delicious bacon soup that Bendy had made Frisk. Frisk decided to take a nap. She was woken up by the sound of clanking.

"Is it Bendy?", thought Frisk in her head.

Frisk decided to take a peak out of her cell and saw a two-legged standing creature trying to bring down the bars of her cell,

"Goofy?",asked Frisk.

The creature looked like Goofy from Disney movies. Goofy isn't a real person. He is just a cartoon made by Walt Disney to entertain children. As the creature walked up to Frisk, he detected that he was being watched by someone.

"Oh hello.", said the creature with a big smile on his face.

He waved at Frisk in a goofy,yet ,cheerful voice. Frisk didn't know what to do, should she just wave to him? Her hand decided to pull a friendly,awkward kind of wave.

"So you can talk?", questioned Frisk.

The creature was talking to her, despite how Bendy always growls and grunts.

"Of course I can talk, like you can talk." said the creature with a fluffy tail behind him waved side to side.

"I'm Boris, the wolf ,by the way.", Boris introduced himself.

He reached his hand out to shake hands with Frisk.

Frisk decided to shake her hand with him.

"Now let me finish on getting you out alright.", said Boris.

He went back to work on removing the bars in Frisk's cell.

A few minutes later, Frisk was out of her cell with Boris leading the way to his small den.

"So, how come you look so fine and Bendy doesn't?",asked Frisk as they reached to Boris's home. Boris puts his lantern down, he took a deep sigh


	10. Chapter 10:It’s A Long Story

Boris was quiet for a minute. He didn't know how to bring that story up to Frisk. Frisk seemed already eager and quite interested into hearing the story. Boris took one look at Frisk.

"First, let's settle down for some bacon soup." said Boris.

A Minute Later~

Frisk was sitting at a table with a can of bacon soup. He was waiting for Boris to come sit down with her.Her finger was already tapping on the can eager to hear the story. Then sputter up when Boris came walking towards her with a bacon soup can with a spoon inside. He sat down and took his seat. He and Frisk were already were standing eye to eye.

."So what's the story?",asked

An owner of our company his name was Joey Drew." Boris touched his spoon to gulp down his bacon soup.

"There was an owner?"asked Frisk curiously.

Bendy was upset and frustrated that might have turned him into this terrifying monster. that he is now...

"What about Bendy, why is he like this?",asked Frisk. Before Boris could say anything, he heard footsteps that sounded like someone was stomping around the house.

"It's Bendy.", he thought to himself as his eyes looked over towards Frisk.

"Frisk I need you to go hide somewhere quick!"yeller out Boris.


	11. Chapter 11:Where’s The Girl?

Frisk listened to Boris and quickly ran off to go hide somewhere. She knew that Bendy was coming and was probably looking for her...

Bendy came storming in Boris's hut. he was mad, real mad.

"Borrrrris!!!", he yelled across the room.

Boris stood nervously shaking at Bendy's violent temper.

"H-hey Bendy, what's up?",asked Boris as sweat went down his forehead.

"What's up,what's up!?",yelled Bendy in a monstrous voice.

Bendy flipped Boris's table, dropping the cans of bacon soup, Boris felt even more frightened, but still had the chance.

"Bendy, calm down.",he said nervously.

Bendy turned towards him angrily,

"Calm down Boris, my prisoner has escaped and she's no where to be found. Do you have something to do with it!?" yelled Bendy as he gets closer to Boris.

This made Boris feel even more scared and nervous.

"No ,no ,no, Bendy.",said Boris nervously with a fake smile.

He moved his hand side to side almost making Bendy feel suspicious. He was hiding something...Bendy backed away a little.

"Alright, I believe you. I'll come back because I feel like your hiding something!",warned Bendy.

He ran off.Boris let out a big phew ,and called Frisk saying that Bendy was gone. That way, she would come out now.

"Okay, He is gone."said Boris.

Frisk comes out of hiding seeing the tipped over table,

"Woah..." said Frisk in shock to what she is seeing.

"I know, it's not the first time my table got flipped over like this, you know.",said Boris with a chuckle.

Frisk chuckles back, "Wanna help me get the table back in place?"

"Uh ,Yeah, sure.", said Frisk.

She and Boris walked over to place the table back in place.


	12. Chapter 12:Worried

Meanwhile Back At Home~

The monsters moved back into the house.Toriel,Sans and Frisk live in there too .Toriel stood there staring off, waiting for Frisk to get back. Everyone was watching her in silence, not knowing what to do next.

"Brother, how long has the staring been going on?",asked Papyrus.

"I don't know, Papyrus ,but ,we should give Toriel some space .",said Sans.

"But Sans, do you think you should do something?", said Papyrus worried.

"Toriel is upset enough. There is no reason for me to calm her down. You know what.. she is what she is, when she is upset like this.",said Sans.

"I know, but, you got to be there for her. Sans, you two are husband and wife now and married couples like that always look out for each other. If you don't act like a gentleman to her then there are going to be problems in marriage. I just suggest that you should go find Frisk for her. It's better than standing here and doing nothing.",said Papyrus.

Sans thought about it. What is his brother Papyrus doing? He walked straight to the door. Toriel realized that Sans was heading outside.

"Sans, where you going!?",shouted out Sans.Sans turned around and faced her,"I'm going to get Frisk."

Everybody responded in a big cheer! Sans walked out of the door into the car and drove off.


	13. Chapter 13:Continue

Meanwhile Back At Joey Drew's Studios~

Frisk and Boris were finished putting the living room back together.

"I still can't believe Bendy would flip your table like that ? Who does he think he is!?",yelled Frisk.

She was upset that Boris would be treated so disrespectful by someone as cruel as Bendy. "Well you know it happens all the time.",shrugged Boris.

He tried to laugh about it.

"Really?",asked Frisk.

She looked across the hall to where Bendy left and looked back at Boris. She could never see Boris can accept something like this. Frisk sat back down at her seat,

"Boris, why don't you continue the story?",asked Frisk.

What more does Boris have to say? It made Boris laugh a little, considering he already told the story to Frisk before Bendy "wrecked" everything.

The look on Frisk's face means that Frisk wanted to hear more of it.

"Alright fine..." said Boris sarcastically as he sat back down in his seat.

This made Frisk cheered at herself silently under her breath.

Frisk re- focused herself back at Boris.

"But Boris, I need to hear the full detail of the story on why Bendy is acting like this."said Frisk.

Boris's ears pricked up to what Frisk had just said.

"She wants to hear the full story doesn't she?",he thought to himself.

He looked up into Frisk's eyes,and took a deep sigh.

"Alright I'll tell you the full detailed story.",said Boris.

This made Frisk lean in to herself closely and listen. Boris blinked once to focus on looking at Frisk,

"It all began when Joey Drew Studios first opened..." he began.


	14. Chapter 14:The Story

"When Joey Drew Studio first opened, everyone was excited! Joey Drew was very well known for making such awesome cartoons and since he had opened his own company, people got excited for the new creations he was about to produce.There was only one problem, once he began hiring staff and choosing cast members, he became crazy bonkers.

Once Boris told the tale, Frisk's eyebrows were wide open! Who knew once someone owned a company, that person would become insane the minute they started?

"Then, what happens next?",asked Frisk curiously.

"Well he started by taking advantage of us ! This left Bendy going crazy. All about how much he is using us to "make things better.".

He,too, went insane and killed Joey Drew. Bendy has been stuck in crazy ever since...",Boris ended on a sad note.

"Wow, I feel bad for you guys...",said Frisk in shock.

"I know it's been hard ever since.",whimpered Boris.

He wiped the inky tears flowing from his eyes, Frisk slowly got up from her seat. She walked over to give Boris a hug. Boris's eyes widened, but, quickly accepted the hug. He needed it. Anyway, Boris quickly hugged back.

"Yeah it looked like you needed it anyway.",said Frisk softly.

The two continued to hug Boris quickly perked up by the sound of noise.

"It's Bendy...again.",he said to himself.

Boris quickly told Frisk that Bendy was coming back. Frisk was going to hide somewhere but it was too late. Frisk couldn't find anywhere to hide until Bendy showed up.

Silence came between the three of them.


	15. Chapter 15:Have You Been Hiding Her

"B-Bendy, I can explain..." Boris paused.

Before he could say anything Bendy turned towards him.

"Have you been hiding her from me this whole time!?",growled Bendy.

"Well um...",stuttered Boris nervously.

"Ugh idiot!",yelled Bendy.

He smacked Boris across the cheek, leaving him on the ground. He started to whimper intensely. Bendy was ready to finish him off. Suddenly,Frisk tried stop Bendy from hurting Boris.

"No don't!",yelled Frisk.

She tried to grab Bendy by the arm but Bendy shooed her off.

"Stay back girl!",demanded as Frisk.

Bendy got even closer to the laying Boris.

"No!",screamed Frisk.

She got back up again.Bendy was lifted his claw up into the air towards Boris,

"No!",yelled Frisk.

She held Bendy on the side of his chest. This made Bendy freeze.

"Don't kill him!", cried Frisk to Bendy'.

"Please..don't kill him.",begged Frisk into tears.

Bendy lowered his claw down.Bendy leaned himself down towards Frisk, watching her cry her eyes out.

"Hey,hey...",said Bendy softly.

He carefully wiped the last tear from Frisk's cheek.

"It's okay don't cry...",said Bendy.

Frisk stared into Bendy's dripping face. Boris got up from the ground to watch for himself. He was shocked to see the change in Bendy.


	16. Chapter 16:It’s Alright

Bendy was silent. When Frisk was looking straight at him,

"Um, don't worry, it's alright. Just lost my temper a bit.",said Bendy a little awkwardly.

It was necessary to try to find the right words to say to calm Frisk down. Frisk looked up at Bendy closely. Her sad look turned into a furious look.

"Yeah, right, you were about to kill Boris in front of me!",yelled Frisk sarcastically.

"Yeah I know! I'm the biggest "phony" here. I get it from a lot of people."whispered Bendy softly.

"Right,right! That's what you get if you have got to be mean to other people!",exclaimed Frisk.

"But at least I didn't killed Boris.",responded Bendy trying to be even more softer.

It was hard for him, considering he was always angry ever since what happened with Joey Drew those years ago.

The fact that Frisk's temper was really starting to bother him. He continued to calm her down. Frisk seemed to relax a bit.

"Well...at least you didn't.",said Frisk.

She pulled out a smile at him.

"Yeah, at least, I didn't.",finished Bendy, smiling back at her.


	17. Chapter 17:Im Coming

Meanwhile On The Road~

The sun finally settled down as Sans continues to drive to search for Frisk. Sans was having a panic attack inside of himself. He couldn't think about where Frisk could be. Sans's eyes quickly landed on the clock of the car, it was already 6:00.

"Oh god, where could she be...",said Sans to himself.

Worried sweat beads rolled down his skeletal forehead. While driving, he almost passed by a sign.

Sans quickly stepped on the breaks of the car to get out to see what the sign said.

"Joey Drew Studios?",queried Sans to himself.

As he read the sign, his body turned towards the gates,

"Could Frisk be in there?",Sans asked himself.

He walked up to the gates to try and open them. When Sans steps through the gates, Sans looked both ways to see if anybody is watching him. The only thing he heard was crickets chirping.

"Hang in there Frisk I'm coming.",said Sans determinedly.


	18. Chapter 18:A Better Room

After what happened in Boris's room, Bendy tried to do something nice for Frisk. He didn't want Frisk to think badly of him again. Boris, on the other hand, was secretly proud of Bendy. Bendy showed Frisk a different side of him that is not so frightening.

The hallway was dark and inky. They walked with Frisk following Bendy. Frisk almost jumped through his skin after seeing a drip of ink falling to the floor.

"Its fine, come on.",waved Bendy.

He was leading the way. He waved his hand as "come follow"and continued walking. It took Frisk a while to continue to follow him. By the time Frisk had gotten there, Bendy had opened the door and put on the light to brighten up the room. As the lights turn on Frisk, in front of the open doorway was a small space of a bed and a desk that has paper on it.

"Wow Bendy, I don't know what to say.",said Frisk.

"Do you at least like the room though?",asked Bendy a little curiously.

"Well all I can say is that it's looks much more comfortable than being behind bars." Laughed Frisk as she continued to venture through the room making Bendy laugh

"So I take that as a yes?,guessed Bendy as Frisk turned around to face him and started smiling "Yes thank you, Bendy, for the room.", saidFrisk happily making Bendy smile in relief

Okay then I'll leave you be then.",Said Bendy as he exited the room shutting the door.


End file.
